


Me Like That

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: Disturbing, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Scrog waits in the trap he set for Ranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: end of Twelve Sharp  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

Can't believe it's finally here. The moment I've worked for. Waited for. God my head hurts.

Kid's still asleep. Stephanie's out, taped to the chair. All I have to do is wait. He'll come. He's too stupid to stay away.

I'm so tired. Hard to stay alert. Can't take my eyes off the door. Gun in my hand, ready to kill the impostor. Need something to think about until he gets here.

I've looked through the scrapbook so many times I don't need it in my hands to turn the pages. All the ways they look at him. Look at me. They'll look at me. When I'm Ranger, they'll look at me like that.

That kid passed out in the armchair. In the photos from Miami she looks up at him with those brown eyes like he's some kind of hero. Won't call me Daddy, but she will. She'll look up at me and I'll be the hero. When I'm Ranger.

Knew when I first saw him, walking into the video store with his big black sidekick. The customer with the wolf tattoo, he didn't say a word. Muscles out to there. All he did was put his wrists behind his back. Took one look and he knew he was outmanned. When I'm Ranger, the skips will look at me like that.

The sidekick, too. Taller, stronger, but he says yes-sir if he says anything at all. Turn the page. There he is at Ranger's back. My back. Silent, respectful. He'll look at me and he'll nod when I'm Ranger. Respect in his eyes, just like that.

When I go home to Newark, Grandma Rosa will smile proudly like she does in the picture. My grandson Carlos is such a fine man. She'll beam at me just that way, and she won't smack me on the ear either, if she knows what's good for her. When I'm Ranger.

And his father. My father. God my head hurts. Is that Stephanie waking up? It's too soon. She should stay asleep until I'm Ranger. She looks at me wrong. Maybe I'll stun her one more time. When I'm Ranger my father will look. God my head. Look at me. Don't look. Turn the page.

Stephanie. She's hot now that she's dressed right. I thought she would be the perfect accessory for my new life, but she's mouthy. I don't know how he puts up with her. Still, I like the way she looks at him. Looks at me, in the photos. Trusting, hungry, longing. She'll look at me like that. Maybe I'll keep her. When I'm Ranger.

It's the door. It's time. Don't let him speak. Bang. Bang bang, just like I planned. He's down. Almost there, almost there, and I walk to the door but my head hurts so bad that it's too much to bear. There's a sob from behind and there's boots on the stairs and the damn noisy kid's coming out of her chair. I should shoot, I should kill but I can't break his stare 'cause the ways they all love him are wrapped up in there.

Don't. Don't look at me. Don't look at me. Like that.


End file.
